Alone again
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: A mean nighlock sends Emily back to the time where the ranger's parents were still rangers. Will they believe her story? Will Emily ever escape that time? Find out. Enjoy!
1. Is that really you?

**Disclaimer: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back with a nother songfic!**

**GUY: Aw, not you again!**

**ME: I can say the same thing to you!**

**GUY: but you didn't!**

**ME: No, but you sure as heckerson did!**

**GUY: huh?**

**ME: Exactly.**

**That intro. Not my best efforts, I know. But that's just because all the Memilys out there are rising. FAST. And we need to over top them. Who's with me? **Crowd goes wild** finally, some decentsy!**

**So, here's another songfic.**

**Song: Alone again by Alyssa Reid.**

**Pairs: Jemily/ Kia.**

**Here we go! (P.S., sorry, but Antonio won't be in this story for some reasons you'll find out.)**

"Hahahaha, beware humans, I can teleport you to any time period, and easily get away with it!" The nighlock (Named Teletick) said, laughing as humans were thrown into portals, sent away to time periods.

"No, we won't let that happen!" Mike said, charging.

"Moogers!" Teletick yelled. Just then, moogers started crowding the ranngers. They were beating them, but Emily was having trouble. Teletick noticed that, so he did a surprise attack on Emily and sent her through a portal.

"Ahhh! Help!" Screamed Emily as she fell in a portal, to another time.

"Emily!" Jayden yelled running to the portal which was now gone.

"Dang! I'm drying out. Later!" And with that, Teletick was gone. Along with all them moogers.

"Aw man, where'd she go?" Mike asked, as he and the others demorphed and joined Jayden to where he was still standing, also unmorphed.

"Who knows, be we gotta fine her." Kevin said, worried for his little sister.

WITH EMILY…

"Augh!" Emily said as she fell out of the portal and into another time period, demorphed. "Oh wow. Where am I?" Emily started walking around trying not to get as lost as she already was. She tried asking where she was, but the answers made no sense. People were telling her she was in New Zealand, but this looked nothing like New Zealand. She would know, she and her teammates lived there. _Aw crap, the others! _Emily thought. _Where are they? More importantly, where am I? _Emily wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" The man said, helping Emily up. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Emily replied. " Hi there, I'm Emily. Can you please tell me the date? In full description please?"

"Yes. Today is Wednesday, November 10, 1997." The man replied. " I'm Tom by the way. Tom Shiba."

"1997? How can I be in…..?" Emily trailed off. "Wait…did you just say you're last name was Shiba? You wouldn't happen to know a _Jayden _Shiba, would you, then?"

"Yes I do. Jayden Shiba is my son. He's only seven though." Tom said.

"Wait are…are you a samurai?" Emily asked.

"Uh…n-no….." Tom said, trying his best to lie.

"It's okay. I'm a samurai too." Emily said, taking out her samuraizer and showing it to Tom.

"Where did you get that? You better come with me, little missy. You've got _A LOT _ of explaining to do." Tom said, leading Emily to the Shiba house, which he currently lived in with _his _team.

**they got to the Shiba house, and the past rangers, Emily's teammate's friend's parents, along with her mom. Who didn't seem to recognize her.**

"Okay, Emily. Start talking please" Tom said, trying to be gentle.

"Okay. My name is Emily. I'm not from this time. I'm from the 2000's. 2011. I'm the next generation of samurai. The one's after you. Me and my team, you're children, were fighting a nighlock and some moogers in the city, when the nighlock did a surprise attack on me and sent me through a portal bringing me here." Emily explained.

"So, you mean, we won't seal away Xandred?" Mike's father, named Dave, asked Emily.

"That's right. Tom, in the future you'll try to use the power, but you'll be too weak to make it permanent, making the nighlock dissapear only for a short matter of time." Emily replied.

"Wait… how do we know you're not lying? There are tones of samurai wannabees out there." Kevin's father, Jack, pointed out suspiciously.

"How can I porve I'm telling the truth?" Emily asked, almost sounding desperate.

"Tell us our childrens' names, and their abilities maybe?" Mia's mom, Dianna suggested kindly.

"Okay. Dianna, you're daughter is Mia, the pink samurai. She controls air, and the turtle zord. She is the fourth strongest on the team. Tom, you're son, Jayden, is the red ranger. He controls fire, and the tiger and lion zords. He's purpously the strongest. Jack, you're son, Kevin, is the blue ranger. He controls water and the swordfish and dragon zords. He's the second strongest, almost equally as good as Jayden. Dave, you're son, Mike, is the green ranger. He controls forest, and the beetle and bear zords. He is the third strongest." Emily said.

"Mia? I'm so proud of her!" Dianna said heartfully.

"Jayden must be following my footsteps" Tom said, chuckling.

"That's my boy, Kevin" Jack said, proud of his son.

"Alright Mikey, adda boy! Got two zords! You da man!" Dave said impressed.

"What about me?" The former yellow samurai ranger, Christine, otherwise Emily's mother, asked. "What about my daughter Serena?"

"Mom, do you not recognize me?" Emily asked, a little hurt.

"Serena?" Christine asked, trying to tell.

"No, momma, not Serena. It's me momma. It's Emily." Emily said.

"Emily? My sweet little Emily? Is that you? Wait… why isn't you're sister the yellow ranger?" Christine said.

"Mom, Sorry you gotta hear this, but soon, Serena gets terribly ill. And that'll soon cause me to take her place." Emily said sadly.

"Oh, Emily, I'm so sorry." Christine said, running over and giving her daughter a quick hug.

"Wait, so you're training is behind everyone else's?" Jack asked emily.

"Well yeah, but only by three months." (**AN: yeah, in this story I kinda changed it to three months…..you'll see why in another chapter…yes, this will have more than one chapter) **Emily replied.

"Oh, Okay. No biggie." Jack replied.

"Emily, do you by any chance have photos of our precious children?" Dianna asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Emily said pulling a very small photo album out of her pocket.

"How are we supposed to see photos that small?" Dave asked.

Just then, Emily pressed a button, and the mini album became regular sized. "Serena taught me how to do that during her training." Emily said. The former rangers immediately began looking at the picutes. Emily heard things like 'That's my baby girl!' and 'Adda boy! You go get 'em!' and even 'Those are brownies? I thought those were vegetables!' Considering Mia's poor cooking skills. When they finished looking at them, they handed the album back to Emily, and she put it back to its small size, then back into her pocket.

"So, I was wondering. What nighlock were you and you're team fighting? Maybe we seen it and can help with a symbol to creat a portal to get you back to you're time." Dave kindly suggested.

"The nighlock's name was Teletick." Emily said.

"Ah, teletick. We faced him. We know just the symbol. Come with us, Emily. We'll get you started." Tom said.

So? What did you guys think? I know this is supposed to be a singfic, but the dong will be in the next chapter, cause it'll be waaaayyy too long if I put it in this chapter, cause a lot of stuff happens before the song. So, it'll have lost more chapters, including the songfic one. Stay tuned! And don't worry, I'll start working on my other stories shortly.

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-JemilyisDaBest13**

**~Ciao!**


	2. Graceful when she sings

**Disclaimer: So, who is ready for chapter twoooo!**

**GUY: why do you talk like that?**

**ME: Why do you look like that?**

**GUY: Like what?**

**ME: Like garbage.**

**GUY: you know what you look like?**

**ME: Yes I do.**

**GUY: okay, what then?**

**ME: A goddess.**

**GUY: This is NOT over!**

**ME: o-kaay?**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter to "Alone Again". I'm pretty sure it's this chapter that'll have the song. If not, then the next one. BTW, Antonio is in this chapter.**

**On with the story…..**

"You ready, yellow?" Dave( Mike's dad) asked as they showed her the symbol to get back to her time.

"I think so." Emily replied.

"Alright. Now, just like we showed you." Tom(Jayden's dad) reminded Emily.

"Right. Just like you showed me." Emily said taking deep breaths, nervous as to if it would work or not.

"Emily, honey, be safe." Christine (emily's mom) told her youngest daughter.

"Take good care of your teammates." Jack (Kevin's dad) said.

"And give My Mia cooking lessons, _please._" Dianna (mia's mom) begged Emily.

"Done done, and _done._" Emily replied, chuckling.

"You can do this, Emily. You're a samurai. Just believe in yourself." Tom said to Emily.

"I will. Thanks." Emily replied. She then drew a kanji symbol in the air using her samuraizer, and a portal showing 2011's New Zealand through the portal.

"Go, now! Beofre it closes up! It takes some symbol power. Quick!" Tom said.

"Good luck, goldie locks." Dave told Emily.

"Okay." Emily replied. Then, she jumped in the portal, and fell to the ground, the portal closing behind her. Emily quickly got up, and brushed dirt off herself. "I gotta make sure I'm in the right time period." Emily said aloud. She then saw a citisen making his way down the street.

"Excuse me mister, but can you please tell me the full date today?" Emily asked the man.

"Of course. Today is November 11th, 2011." The man said.

"Okay, thank you." Emily said, walking off. _Yes, _she thought. _I'm In the right time. _Just then, she remembered something. _Crap! The others! I gotta go find them! _Emily thought as she ran toward the Shiba house as fast as she could go. She silently closed the door behind her as she walked in, over-hearing the rangers' conversation.

"Emily's been gone for two whole days guys. I'm worried about her." Emily heard Mia say.

"Where do you think the nighlock sent her?" She heard Kevin say.

"I don't know. For all we know, she could even be in the future! We have to get her back." She heard Jayden speak.

Emily appeared out from her hiding spot. "I'm already here." Emily said. The other rangers immediately turned to look at her with relieved smiles on their faces.

"Emily!" Antonio cried running towards her and giving her a hug like there was no tomorrow.

"Good to see you too, Antonio." Emily replied chuckling, struggling to get out of his tight grip.

Mike, who noticed her face turned purple, immediately removed Antonio away from Emily. "Dude, she was turing purple."

"Oops?" Antonio smiled apologetically.

"Nevermind." Mike said chuckling. Then, turned all his attention to Emily. "Emmy, you had us all worried sick! Where were you?"

"You guys better sit down. This is gonna be a _long _story." Emily replied, gesturing the seats.

XXXXXXX

"You _really _saw our parents?" Mike said after Emily explained the whole thing to them.

"Yep." Emily replied.

"You saw my dad…." Jayden said, a bit sad he didn't see him himself.

Emily noticed his sadness and found a way to cheer him up. "Yes, Jay. And he is _very _proud of you. He even said you were following his footsteps as a brave leader."

"He really said that about me?" Jayden asked, hopefull.

Emily nodded in response. "Here, I took a picture with them, if you guys don't believe me." Emily said, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her photo, handing it to the others.

"My mom looks just like me now!" Mia said, smiling.

"My dad looks like he got on you're dad's nerves, Kev." Mike said, chuckling.

"Some things never change." Kevin said chuckling, rolling his eyes.

"Em, is that your mom?" Jayden asked, looking up at Emily.

"Yeah, it is." Emily nodded.

"I'm assuming you had to tell her about Serena, huh?" Mia said, feeling bad.

Emily nodded. "Hey guys, you wanna see them?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Kevin asked, looking at Emily, a bit puzzled.

"They showed me a symbol to teleport into portals. That's how I got back here." Emily told them.

"You could really do that?" Mike asked.

"With Ji's approval, of course." Emily said, glancing at Ji.

"It's fine. I will send back-up if there is an attack." Ji said, nodding.

"And _I_, am going fishing!" Antonio said, running out the door.

Emily just laughed. "Okay, let's begin." Emily said, drawing the symbol as a portal appeared. "Go, quick!"

The rangers, including Emily, all jumped into the portal, the portal closig behind them.

"Is this it?" Mia asked as they all got up and looked around.

"Yep. Strange thing is, this is the same spot I fell when Teletick sent me here." Emily said. She shrugged it off. "The house is this way." Emily said, as she and the others walked towards the old Shiba house.

They soon reached the door. Emily knocked on the door, seeing Dave open it.

"Emily? You're back?" Dave asked, happy to have her back.

"Mmhmm, my teammates wanted to see you guys. Emily said, as Dave looked at Emily's team.

"Mikey? That you?" Dave asked, looking at his son.

"Dad?" Mike smiled, hugging him. "Good to see ya, dude!"

"You too." Dave replied, letting go of Mike. "Come on in, peoples." He said, making way as they entered the house.

When they got to the common room, they saw their parents there, looking at them, remembering them from the album Emily showed them.

"Emmy, sweet pea, you're back!" Christine said, hugging her daughter Emily.

"Dad, is that you?" Kevin asked Jack.

"Kevin, my boy. Good to see you're fit and healthy." Jack said, hugging his son.

"Mother!" Mia cried running towards Dianna.

"Mia, dear!" Dianna cried, hugging Mia, her daughter.

"D-dad? Is that really you?" Jayden asked, approaching Tom.

"Good to see you, son." Tom replied, grinning like heck.

"Dad!" Jayden smiled, hugging him.

"It's so good to see us all united." Mia said.

"I just feel bad for Antonio." Emily said.

"Who's Antonio?" Tom, Dave, Jack, Dianna and Christine asked in unison.

"Long story!" Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Mia replied, in unison.

XXXXXX

It's been two hours, and the rangers were still in 1997 bonding with their parents.

Just then, Christine approached the piano.

"Who wants to hear Emily sing?" Christine asked.

"Emily, you sing?" Mike asked.

"She has such a graceful voice." Christine replied, making Emily's face redder than Jayden and Tom's shirts combined. Christine began to play. "Emmy, remember this tune?"

"How can I forget?" Emily replied, preparing to sing, as everyone gathered around the piano, watching Christine and Emily. Emily began to sing.

'_Till now, I always got by on my own._

_I never really cared until I met you._

_And now it chills me to the bone,_

_How do I get you alone?_

Everyone listened in awe as Emily was singing. They agreed with Christine, Emily's voice was so graceful and beautiful. They smiled and began to sway to the music.

_When I said I could move on and go,_

_You said I'm weak and it shows,_

_I couldn't go on without you._

_Now I'm sitting in this house alone,_

_Wondering why I left home,_

_And I'm hoping that you know that,_

'_Till now, I always got by on my own._

_I never really cared until I met you._

_And now it chills me to the bone,_

_How do I get you alone?_

_The phone call._

_Can you stop the freefall?_

_Can you be the reason I can see beyond the lies if I keep holding on?_

_I hear you._

_Can you stop the screaming?_

_Did you stop believing?_

_I can feel you letting go, I can't be alone tonight._

_When I said I could move on and go,_

_You said I'm weak and it shows,_

_I couldn't go on without you._

_Now I'm sitting in this house alone,_

_Wondering why I left home,_

_And I'm hoping that you know that,_

'_Till now, I always got by on my own._

_I never really cared until I met you._

_And now it chills me to the bone,_

_How do I get you alone?_

_I wonder where you are tonight,_

_No answer on the telephone._

_And the night goes by so very slow, oh._

_I hope that it won't end though,_

_Alone._

_And I'm hoping that you know that._

'_Till now, I always got by on my own._

_I never really cared until I met you._

_And now it chills me to the bone,_

_How do I get you alone?_

_How do I get you alone._

Everyone cheered with tears in their eyes as Emily finished the last note.

"Emily, that was amazing!" Jayden cheered.

"Thanks." Emily said, blushing.

"She's always had a gift. I guess music runs in the family." Christine said.

"We've noticed." Everyone except Emily and her mom said in unison.

Emily and Christine just laughed.

"Some things never change" Emily said, smiling.

Well? Yes? No? Maybe? Please let me know! I love songfics! There'll be more chapters, don't worry!

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	3. Emily, please!

**Disclaimer: Achoo.**

**Okay, here is chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, been kinda….will you believe me if I said busy?**

**Anyway, chapter 3!**

**Here we go!**

"I think you kids should be getting back home now," Tom, Jay's dad, said. They've been there for 6 hours now.

Everyone mumbled "awww" Nobody wanted to leave.

"come on, you're samurai! You have duties to fufill! Come back and visit us on a day off or something, but right now, ji's probably worried sick! You better get going." Jack, Kevin's dad said.

"They're right. I guess we should get going." Jayden said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Emily then starting tracing the portal symbol, but it took a lot of symbol power, and her legs got so weak she collapsed on the ground halfway through the symbol, and lost conciousness.

"Emily!" Jayden cried, rushing to her side, shaking her, trying to wake her.

The past rangers were surprised as of how much he cared for Emily. Mia saw their surprised expressions, and came over to them and whispered to them Jayden likes her, and they all nodded in understandment.

"Does Emily like him back?" Tom whispered to Mia.

Mia nodded. "Everyone knows it, except them."

"Jayden must really care for emily then. Looks like he's not giving up." Dianna, mia's mom whispered.

"He does. I think he loves her" mia whispered.

All the past samurai smiled. Ah, young love.

"Emily, come on, please wake up!" Jayden screamed.

"Jayden, how about your dad does the symbol for us, and you carry Emily back into the portal?" Mike suggested.

Jayden nodded.

Tom overheard and got his samuraizer ready, while Jayden picked Emily up gently, bridal style, ready to save her.

Tom then did the symbol, and they all jumped through the portal, back to 2011, New Zealand.

"Come on. Let's get Emily home" Kevin said.

They all nodded and made their way to the Shiba house.

A couple of hours later, while Mentor just finished treated Emily, he walked in the common room where the others were waiting.

"How is she?" Antonio asked, after getting a call from Mia that Emily was injured, he dropped his fishing equipement and raced to the Shiba house, for his 'little sister'.

"She will be just fine. The sybol just took quite a bit of symbol power from her. By tomorrow morning, she will be up and ready like nothing ever happened." Ji replied.

The rangers all sighed in relief.

"She's awake, you may all see her." Ji said, walking out.

The rangers all carefully made their way to the recovery room. When Emily saw them, she sat up in bed.

"How you feeling, sis?" Antonio asked.

"Been better," Emily sighed.

"Well, Ji said by tomorrow morning, you'll be better. Much better." Kevin said.

Emily nodded.

"What's wrong, squirt?" Mike asked, noticing her unusual quietness.

"Serena should be here instead of me, I'm worthless." Emily said, sadness in her voice, not looking at the rangers, looking outside the window.

Everyone was shocked to what Emily said. They didn't know how to respond.

"Emily…" Jayden started.

"No, Jayden. Look at me. I've been in this rcovery room so many times, I consider it a third home to me! All I do is hold you guys down and you all know it, you're just not letting yourselves believe it's true, but it is." Emily said.

"Emily, it's not true and you know it! Even if Serena were to recover, she wouldn't be as advanced. She's been sick for 9 years, Em! You're ahead of her, you're more skilled than she is now." Mia said.

"No, I'm not! Before she got sick she was stronger, way stronger than me, way stronger than you, way stronger than Mike, and even way stronger than Kevin! She was right up there with Jayden! She's older than him, so she's been training longer, so maybe she's even stronger than him!" Emily yelled.

Nobody knew what to say now.

"Just, please leave. All of you. Don't come back for the rest of the day." Emily said, calmly but you could hear the harsh and hurt in her voice. She lyed down, her back turned to them, looking out the window.

Nobody wanted to anger her more, so they reluctantly got out of the recovery room.

"Great. Now she's pissed at us." Mike said.

"How can we show her she's not weak?" Kevin asked.

That was a really good question to the rangers. They doubted she'd believe anything they said was true.

"Jayden, you think you can talk to her?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, out of us, she trusts you the most, man." Mike said.

"I can try." Jayden said.

**Well? You like? No? Yeah? Maybe? I don't know. Anyway, lately your reviews have been SO SO sweet, so I just really wanna say THANK YOU! I'm so happy you guys like my stories! Review! Thank you all! Muah! x**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY LOVERS ARE THE BEST! (Another way of me saying thank you to you guys)**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
